


The Suicide of Molly Hooper

by fandomsandfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandfanfics/pseuds/fandomsandfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is used to trauma and death in his cases, so much that he has learned to emotionally block them out. But the work of this master villain shocks even Sherlock to the core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> -This is a Sherlock BBC AU: events may not correspond with the events in the show.   
> -In this story, Sherlock has not met Moriarty yet.   
> -Also, this is written as a screenplay. Apologies for any formatting errors.  
> -I am posting this in parts- one each day. Each update will be a new chapter. Keep checking back for updates, or message me if you want to be notified of the updates. (Or kik me at xtinacc )   
> -Thanks for reading!

EXT. London street - NIGHT 

Cold autumn night. Crowded street with apartment buildings on either side and lots of car and foot traffic.

LESTRADE is walking. He pulls his coat closer to keep warm as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. He dials a number, but the call goes to voicemail. 

LESTRADE  
Hey, Molly, it's Greg Lestrade. I was wondering if you could help me with this case... I've got some evidence for you to look at--I'm bringing it over now. See you in a few. Thanks. Bye. 

Cut to:

INT. MOLLY's apartment

Dark room, only lit by a small desk lamp on a table. Just enough light to see the back of MOLLY HOOPER.

Molly is sitting at the table. Her breaths are quick and shaky and her heart is pounding. She is crying and her hand is shaking as she writes on a small, ripped piece of paper. 

Focus on her hand writing the note in shaky handwriting. "I'm sorry, Sherlock." She writes. 

MAN'S VOICE (O.S.)  
Good. 

Cut to:

JIM MORIARTY in a black tank top and dark wash jeans. He wears black knitted gloves on his hands. His right hand holds a black handgun. 

MOLLY stands up and turns to face him. She's crying and terrified, but her face is firm and resolute. 

JIM gives a sinister half smile and wraps his arms around MOLLY from the back, their bodies pressed together. 

JIM  
(Whispers menacingly)  
You ready?

MOLLY  
(Still crying, voice shaky)  
I'm ready. 

JIM slips his black-gloved hand over MOLLY'S small one. Slowly, and smoothly, he slides the gun into it. Her hand in his, he slides them up the side of her body until the gun is at he head.

JIM  
Go.

Molly makes a choking sob. 

Bang! JIM pulls the trigger. 

FLASH TO BLACK


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins. Sherlock is sure Molly wouldn't do something like this, but there's something John and Lestrade haven't been telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and gave kudos to my last chapter. This is my new update-- I hope you like it!

EXT. LONDON STREET - NIGHT 

In front of MOLLY'S apartment. LESTRADE knocks on the door, but he finds that, with the mere force of his hand, the door lets out a loud creak on its hinges and opens.  
LESTRADE'S brow is furrowed and he looks suspicious. He steps through the door and quietly walks up the stairs, looking cautiously around him with the skill of an experienced detective. He comes up to the top of the stairs to see another door, left a slight bit open. 

LESTRADE pushes the door open and gasps. MOLLY'S corpse is lying on the floor, the bullet hole in her head. 

LESTRADE'S breathing is heavy and panicked as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and hurriedly dials a number with shaking fingers.

LESTRADE  
(Into the phone)  
Hi, Sherlock. Listen, I'm gonna need your help... 

INT. MOLLY'S APARTMENT

SHERLOCK walks up the stairs, with JOHN beside him. He holds his head high, with an annoying air of arrogance. 

SHERLOCK  
So, Lestrade, what is it today?

SHERLOCK and JOHN come up to the open door at the top of the stairs. LESTRADE looks out at them, his face distraught. He motions for them to come in. SHERLOCK raises an eyebrow at LESTRADE, but as soon as he steps in he freezes. 

CUT-IN: 

CLOSE UP as SHERLOCK instinctively grabs JOHN'S hand behind his back. 

SHERLOCK  
John. It's Molly Hooper. 

JOHN   
Oh god. 

He puts his hand over his mouth, clearly upset. LESTRADE looks at them and nods. 

LESTRADE  
I found her this afternoon. Just like this. 

SHERLOCK'S brain is working at a million miles an hour. He is completely focused on finding out what happened to his friend.   
He sees the gun on the floor. Shoe-indents in the carpet. Men's shoes, not to tall, tennis shoes. Open window. Mess on the table. Doors open. Marks on the wall. 

SHERLOCK  
Definitely murder. 

LESTRADE  
What? But all OUR evidence says suicide. Her fingerprints are on the gun--we've checked. 

SHERLOCK  
No. Molly wouldn't do this. 

LESTRADE  
Sherlock, you don't always know about people. And Molly was, well, troubled...  
He looks at John. John nods, pursing his lips. 

FLASH BACK:

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM

John looks through the window and sees MOLLY lying on the hospital bed. He opens the door carefully and steps inside.   
MOLLY'S eyes flutter and slowly open. There are tubes attached to her. Food injection tubes. MOLLY speaks, and her vogue is nervous and jumpy. 

MOLLY  
John! What are you doing here?! I mean, I mean---

John walks over to the bed and puts his hand gently on her thin wrist to silence her. 

JOHN   
It's okay. I heard you were on our patients list so I wanted to see how you were doing. 

MOLLY  
Oh no! You didn't leave work, did you?

JOHN   
It's fine. Sarah's covering for me. 

Molly smiles and holds on to his hand. 

MOLLY  
Thanks, John. But there's one thing. Please don't tell Sherlock. 

JOHN   
(Shakes his head)  
Don't worry. I won't. 

MOLLY  
He won't understand. 

She looks up at John like she wants to tell him something. He smiles at her expectantly. 

MOLLY  
It's just... I guess I just wanted to be better... I just wanted to be prettier...

JOHN   
You've always been pretty, Molly. 

MOLLY  
My mouth's to small. 

JOHN   
Sherlock's an ass. 

Molly laughs a little. 

FADE OUT:


End file.
